


Garden of Eden

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Cockwarming, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: The Garden of Eden was an idyllic place. The grass was green, and skies were blue. The eight people living within the Garden were living in peace and harmony. But one day, one of them discovers something new, something exciting. Lust and pleasure taking over his existence and clouding his previously innocent mind.Or; San discovers the pleasure of self-pleasuring, and a whole new world opens around him. Never before has he looked at Yunho the way he does now.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm back once again with another Yunsan story. The idea behind this story came from my really really sweet and amazing friend on Twitter @BadBitchWoo, so thank you so, so, so much and I really do hope you'll enjoy it, and that it was everything you hoped for! 💞
> 
> This was a new concept for me to try and write, but I hope it turned out okay. I think this week has been my most active week writing-wise in like.. a year of something omg. 
> 
> As always, I don't proof read and no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you manage to enjoy anyways hehe.

Everything was calm. Peaceful. Quiet. Just how it always was. The Garden of Eden was one of the more idyllic places one could ever imagine. Everything and everyone had a purpose. Everyone followed the rules and lived in harmony and peace. In all the years the eight of them had lived within the beautiful gardens, no problems nor conflicts had ever risen. They all had their roles to play, and all eight managed their roles perfectly, never straying from their path. They didn’t need to. Everything they could ever want for was already theirs.  
  


At least, that was how it used to be. But for San, things had changed. He had never previously questioned his place in the Garden. It came natural to him. It was his designated place, given to him by Eden on the day of his creation. There had never been reason to doubt his maker as to why he had to do what he was assigned. Not until now, that is. It had only been a few days since it happened for the first time. A weird sensation spreading throughout his body as he was washing himself in the lake. Having spilled several different juices, from several different fruits into his lap, San had made his way down to the lake the wash himself. As he was trying to get as much of the juices and colouring off of his body, San had felt sparks flying through his body every time he touched a certain area of his body. He knew he wasn’t supposed to touch said body part for any other purposes than the necessary wash, but the sticky juices had made it necessary for him to put a bit more pressure behind his movements. That was all it took. Those few experimental tucks were all it took for San to know that he had indeed discovered something knew. Something forbidden. But also, amazing. During the first few days, San would continuously try it one more time, only to stop once the pleasurable feeling was becoming too much for him to bear. He was scared. His insides felt like they were squirming and twisting inside of him. He had no idea what it meant. The third time he tried, a pearly liquid began seeping from his member, once again scaring the young man, who had previously never even known his body to be capable of these things.  
  


On the sixth day, however, San mustered up all of his courage and let his hand continue to pump his member, even though the liquids returned. He continued even when his insides felt like they were squirming and tightening up inside of him. He continued through it all. He wanted to know what it all meant. He needed to know. That day was the day San learned of true pleasure. The bodily pleasure that he had never previously known could even exist. He couldn’t help but wonder. Did Eden know? Did the others? If so, why would they keep it from him? San came to the conclusion that he was probably the only living creature in the Garden of Eden to know about this. Which was okay. For the time being.  
  


As the days went by, San started to notice different things. Things that he had never previously noticed before. Such a size differences. Between the eight of them, none of them looked the same – not even down there. But he had never thought about it before. Just like he had never thought about how round and perfect Wooyoung’s behind looked whenever he bend down to pick up the fruits and berries closer to the grass. Or how Seonghwa’s eyes sparkled when the sun landed on them. Or how Hongjoong’s tongue would peep out every now and then, wetting his lips in the process. But worst of all was Yunho. San had never before noticed how good-looking the other man was. He had never thought about how his member was indeed larger than San’s. Nor had he ever thought about how a larger member would feel in his hand. Would his member also drip pearly white liquids? And if so, how would they taste?  
  


These were the thoughts currently troubling San the most. For days he had been wondering what he should do. If he should even do anything. What would the others say if he did something? And what would that something even be? It was starting to become somewhat of a headache for San, not knowing what to think, say or do anymore.  
  


That all changed one summer evening, when he found himself down by the lake and about to take his daily bath. This evening, Yunho was taking a bath at the same time as San. It wasn’t like it was a decision San made himself, it was almost like his body made the decision for him. Most of their conversation had been unclear to San himself. He couldn’t even remember what he said, or how he said it. The only thing he knew was that one thing led to another, and soon enough, he and Yunho had shared their first kiss. Yunho had seem sceptical to begin with, but after some coaxing he decided to let the younger try whatever it was he wanted to try, and he was hooked. It only took them a couple of minutes from having shared their first ever kiss, and until they were touching each other. San was teaching Yunho everything that he himself had discovered so far. He helped Yunho through his first orgasm, calming him down when he too got scared because of the strange sensation in the stomach area. This had been the beginning of their many, many misadventures.  
  


All of that had led them to where they were now. Hidden away, together, sitting on the grass inside one of the many forests, with San on Yunho’s lap; sharing quiet kisses and gentle touches. They had been doing this for a couple of weeks now. It almost felt like second nature to them at this point. Their first time with penetrative sex had been somewhat awkward, as neither of them were entirely sure of what they were doing or how to even do it. However, with time they had learned how to make it pleasurable for the both of them. San had come to learn just how much he absolutely loved the feeling of being stretched open around something big and hard like Yunho’s cock. Yunho did not complain about the many times San would pull him to the side, and away from the others, because he wanted to get fucked one more time. Yunho too loved the feeling of being inside San, as the smaller of the two was incredibly warm and tight inside.  
  


Yunho grabbed San around his waist, and pulled him down onto his lap, connecting their lips in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue past San’s soft lips to explore the inside of his mouth. San tilted his head, giving Yunho better access to his mouth, snaking his arms around Yunho’s broad shoulders, and squeezing their bodies as close as possible, slowly grinding his hips and ass down onto Yunho’s crotch, eliciting a moan, both from himself as well as Yunho.

  
“Sannie, if you keep grinding like that, I won’t be able to hold back,” Yunho whispered hoarsely, palming San’s ass with both of his hands, loving both the shape and the feel of it “But that’s what you want, isn’t it baby? You want me to lose control, don’t you? To fuck you hard, make this day memorable for the both of us?”  
  


San only nodded, not trusting his own voice.  
  


“Alright baby, you asked for it,” Yunho said, as he grabbed onto San’s thighs, lifting the blonde up from his lap, getting up himself, and carrying the younger over to a clearing. He placed the younger down gently on a different spot on the grass, before getting down as well. This spot let them stay in the shade, protecting them from the afternoon sun’s harsh light.

  
“Please, please Yunho, I want you so bad,” San whined, grabbing onto Yunho’s hips to pull him closer, letting his crotch come in to contact with his own, grinding to the best of his abilities in his current position. Yunho said nothing, but only stared down expectantly at the younger. San knew what he wanted  
  


Flushing a bright red, San lifted his legs up against his chest, slinging an arm around the underside of his knees to keep them in place. His cheeks burnt with humiliation, laying in such a dirty position, showing his all to Yunho, it was humiliating but it felt _so good_.

Yunho let one of his hands travel up to grab San’s already hard and leaking cock, pumping it a couple of times, before he leaned down, and placed a kiss directly on San’s hole.  
  


San’s breath hitched as he felt the soft, warm and wet tongue circle his rim, slowly pressing inside only to pull back out, just to repeat the same motion again. For every time Yunho repeated the motion, he would let his tongue in a little deeper. As soon as he heard San moan in pleasure, he started to prod his tongue around, licking against his walls.

As San’s breathing picked up, Yunho pulled back a little, only to cover his fingers with his own saliva, making sure that they were both drenched. San whined at the sudden emptiness after Yunho had pulled his tongue out of him, wiggling his ass a bit, trying to get the elder’s attention back on him. And it worked. He felt one of Yunho’s fingers press inside of him along with the wet feeling of Yunho’s tongue licking at his rim, as he pumped his single digit in and out of San, making him whine loudly. San was sure that he might become addicted to the feeling of something inside of him. The stretching and burning sensation, slowly mixing together into a pleasurable and all-consuming sensation, traveling throughout his body. As Yunho pressed in a second finger, San’s toes curled up automatically as he clenched down on the two digits. Yunho soon found San’s prostate, and began pressing his fingers against it without mercy, enjoying the sounds spilling from San’s lips. Wanting to stay true to his words, he let his other hand grip onto San’s cock, pumping it ferociously, trying to accommodate the pumping of his fingers to the that of the hand around San’s cock.

  
“Fuck, please, Yunho-yah, please I’m so close, it feels so good,” San moan, shutting his eyes tightly, and keeping an even tighter grip on his knees, “Please, fuck I’m, oh god, Yunho-yah I’m so v-very close, so very, very c-close, ooooohh.”

  
At those words Yunho could feel his member hardening even further. Hearing San moaning for him in this blissed out state was definitely something Yunho could get used to. Fuck was it hot, to hear those words, _those moans,_ spill from those otherwise sinful lips.

  
San came with a shout, his whole body shaking as his own come spurted onto his stomach. At this moment, he was glad he was lying down on the grass, not entirely sure he would have been able to control his legs had their position been different. Yunho had always wanted to try and fuck San against a tree, and right now the idea was hot yes, but seemed slightly impractical by the way his legs were shaking. Yunho let go of San’s cock after pumping him through his first orgasm, pulling his fingers out of his ass as well before he got up to survey the sight in front of him. San looked gorgeous. Cheeks flushed, eyes glossed over and his whole body in general glowing in ecstasy. He dragged two of his fingers through San’s cum, scooping all of it up and brought it up to San’s lips. “Taste yourself baby,” Yunho whispered sensually, before pushing his fingers inside San’s willing mouth, relishing at the feeling of San’s hot tongue gliding over his fingers, sucking them clean.  
  


“Baby I want you to try something, but only if you’re comfortable with it okay?” Yunho asked, looking at San who nodded, fully trusting Yunho, excited and still slightly dazed from his orgasm.

“I want you to try and suck my cock baby, can you do that for me?”   
“Yes,” San answered, voice hoarse after his orgasm, “I wanna try”.

  
Yunho helped San off of his back, and up onto his knees. He took his hardened member, and held it close to San, looking down at the other, whom in turn stared at his cock. To say Yunho was average would be an understatement. He was definitely well-endowed in the genitals department, both long and thick. San could not wait to have it inside of him. The thought of how much pleasure to fingers could bring, only excited him more, leading him to think of the possibilities for pleasure Yunho’s cock could give him. Shyly, San placed the head of Yunho’s cock inside of his mouth, testing the waters and giving it a light suck. San moaned at the feeling, gripping lightly onto Yunho’s hair, not wanting to hurt him. Feeling encouraged by the sounds coming from the other, San let a little more of the hard cock slide into his mouth, switching between gentle- and harsher sucks, trying to stimulate Yunho’s cock as much as possible. Pulling back, he let his tongue glide over the head, giving it a couple of kitten licks before taking it back into his mouth, bringing it halfway in. Both Yunho and himself were shocked that he did not choke, as they could both feel the end of San’s mouth and the beginning of his throat. San, wanting to test out just how far he could go, let his head lull forward, slowly letting the hard cock slide down his throat, deeper and deeper, until his nose met Yunho’s pelvis. Yunho starred down at the other, whom in turn also starred up at him, with big innocent eyes. Staying in his current position, with all of Yunho’s cock down his throat, San started sucking harshly on the member in his mouth, gliding his tongue the best he could on the underside of Yunho’s shaft. Using his grip on San’s hair to pull him back off of his cock, San whined as soon as his mouth was free, pouting in the process. He found that he did not really enjoy the taste of cock nor precum, but he did enjoy the feeling of pleasing the person he loved.

  
“Fuck, sorry baby, but if I hadn’t pulled you off, you would have made me cum.”  
  


San preened at the praises, enjoying the fact that he both pleased and surprised Yunho. San got off his knees, and lied down on the grass, his torso pressed down into the soft grass beneath him. Yunho sat down in between his legs, spreading them a bit more in the process, and lined his cock up to San’s hole. One hand placed firmly on San’s hip, the other on his own cock, as he guided it into San, slowly not to hurt him. He did not stop before he was completely inside of the other, feeling his muscles clenching around his cock was an even better feeling than that of his tight throat. But only just.  
  


San moaned; he hadn’t felt so full in a while – according to himself that is. Even though it hurt, more than the fingers for sure, he still grinded back against Yunho, begging for him to start moving. He loved that burning sensation, the feeling of the other’s big cock gliding in and out of him. Yunho pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his cock inside, staying there for a bit making San whine again. He then pushed all the way inside, in one hard fluid motion, ramming into San’s prostate dead on, making the boy scream. One of San’s hands reached up to cover his own mouth, as loud moan after loud moan spilled out of his lips, getting louder and louder as Yunho’s thrust became harder and faster, constantly angled just right, hitting his prostate dead on. Every. Single. Time.  
  


San let his head fall down and rest against the grass as Yunho pounded into him. His mouth went slack as Yunho delivered a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, making San’s legs shake as moan after moan spilled out of his mouth. Yunho tightened his grip on San’s hips to help stabilize him.

  
“Fuck, oh god, oh god,” San cried, “It’s too much, fuck I can’t take it. Please, fuck please, Yunho-yah!” Yunho slowed his thrusts down, keeping the slow but powerful, making sure that the pressure on San’s prostate was still intense.

“You want me to stop baby?”

“Noooo, I don’t want you to stop. Please, fuck me. It’s just so, _fuck ah,_ so much, please.”

  
Happy to hear the other didn’t actually want him to stop, but was more than overwhelmed eased Yunho’s worries, letting him pick up speed again. Tears trailed down San’s cheeks, as he could feel his cock desperately trying to get hard again at the intense sensation of having his prostate stimulated non-stop. Keeping a tight grip on his own mouth, trying not to be too loud, San spread his legs a bit further, finding that he felt tighter once he spread his legs more, and clenched down onto Yunho, almost recreating that burning sensation from before.  
  


Yunho grabbed onto San’s cock, pumping him fast, wanting for the younger to come again. He knew it would be a strain on his body, experiencing two orgasms in a row, but he also knew the other would be whining like there was no tomorrow if he finished without helping him out, considering that he was the one who made San hard again.  
  


Feeling himself nearing completion, Yunho sped up his thrusts and pumped San even faster, loving the sight of his cock sliding in and out of San’s soft and plump ass in a rapid tempo.  
  


Yunho didn’t need to do anything else, as San, for the second time that day, came with a shout, painting Yunho’s hand with the pearly white liquid. The second orgasm was more intense, his thighs shaking more rapidly than before, eyes rolling back as the rest of his body went slack against the grass. Yunho thrust into him a couple more times, keeping a strong hold on the other’s hips, before finally finishing inside of San, painting his insides white with cum.  
  


* * *

Moments like this has become second nature to them. Sneaking off on their own, sharing kisses and fleeting touches. It became almost like a game to them.  
  


One night, they were sitting with the others around a campfire. During the day, San had hidden one of their furs away, knowing full well that once night comes and the eight of them would be needing them for warmth, someone would have to share. And just as he had predicted, two of them did indeed have to share that night. Yunho, being the kind-hearted spirit that he is, immediately offered himself to share with San, because “I’m worried San might not be able to stay warm with just one fur. He has become so skinny these days, so sharing our body-heat under the fur might be a good thing. It is pretty chilly out tonight.” All the others instantly agreed, Hongjoong even praised Yunho for his thoughtful nature. If only they knew.  
  


San was now sitting in Yunho’s lap under the cover of him freezing and the two of them sharing body-heat. The furs covering the both of them well, just as they had hoped. Yunho had one arm snaked around San’s middle, his hand gently holding San’s half-hard member and caressing it gently back to life. His other hand was guiding his own hard cock inside of San’s pre-prepped ass. Previously that day, they had made the agreement for San to warm Yunho’s cock during their nightly get-together around the campfire. They had to try their very best to not get caught. The thrill of the possibility of getting caught had driven the both of them to the edge all day long.

  
San bit his lip to keep his moan inside, as Yunho’s member finally sank into his body, almost as if his body was made to open up just for Yunho. He absolutely could not moan in front of the others. Once Yunho was fully inside of San, he moved his hips, making it seem as though he was simply getting comfortable. San could feel his breath hitch as his prostate was hit dead-on. Seonghwa send him a concerned look, thinking something was wrong.  
  


“Are you okay, San-ah?” The older asked. Bless Seonghwa’s heart on any other day, San thought, as he looked the other in the eyes.   
“I’m fine hyung, just a bit sore. I fell early today when I was checking the crops. But don’t worry, Yunho-yah checked me over and everything is fine. Just some bruises really. It’ll p-pass.”  
“Oh, that’s a relief. Thank you for always keeping your eyes on San-ah, Yunho-yah.”  
“Of course, hyung!”  
  


The night continued like that. The eight of them were talking and having fun, enjoying their time together. None of them had any idea what Yunho and San were doing under their shared fur. Wanting to spice it up just a bit more, Yunho began pumping San’s cock with the hand that was previously just holding on to him with a gentle grip. San dug his nails into Yunho’s thigh under him, as he tried to contain himself. As the others continued to talk, Yunho in all secrecy continued to jerk of San, and move his hips ever so slightly. He loved the feeling of San tightening up around him in spasm-like motions as pleasure was evidently building inside of him. With his other arm, Yunho tightened his hold on San, and pressed him further down into his lap, and by that also making his cock go further inside of him.  
  


A tiny little noise made it out of San, but none of the others reacted to it. Yunho kept him seated like that, thoroughly enjoying the way San’s body was tightening more and more around his hard member.  
  


“How is it going with the harvest so far?” Yeosang asked, as he took another piece of fruit form the basket in front of them, “Jongho and I finished sowing the new crops for next year this evening.”

“We’ll have twice as much produce by this time next year,” Jongho added proudly.

“I think we’re about halfway done with the vegetable garden,” Mingi added, “If Wooyoung hadn’t spent more time with the bunnies instead of actually doing his job, then we might have finished harvesting the cabbages today.”  
  


As the conversation kept going, and Wooyoung had delivered an angry ‘yah!’ and a slap on Mingi’s arm, Yunho let his focus glide back to the person in his lap. He began speeding up the pace of his hand one more time, enjoying the way San was once again clenching around him, as he clearly managed to surprise the other.   
“Please,” San whimpered, as he felt his lower stomach tighten up, “Please Yunho, I can’t-“

“You guys,” Yunho said, looking at the six others, never once slowing his pace down, “I think I’ll be heading to bed now if that’s okay with everyone. I’m pretty tired.”  
“That’s fine Yunho-yah, you’ve done so much work today, you deserve it. We’ll handle the rest. Will you stay with us, or go with Yunho-yah, San-ah? You look tired as well. Are you sure you’re okay?” Seonghwa asked, as he looked from Yunho to San.

“If it’s okay w-with everyone, t-then I’d r-really like to g-go to s-sleep as well. I’m r-really tired, and k-kinda sore.”

“It’s fine, as Seonghwa said, we’ll manage the rest, you two head off to bed,” Hongjoong said, a kind smile ever present on his face.  
  


Before getting up, Yunho had managed to pull out of San and making the both of them presentable again, before heading off to their sleeping area. Once they were at a safe distance from the others, San turned around and hit Yunho’s shoulder.  
  


“That was so mean, I barely kept it in!” He whined, his lips stuck in a pout.  
“But you liked it,” Yunho added, as he pulled the other in for a kiss on the lips, enjoying the way San instantly relaxed and let him push his tongue inside his hot and wet mouth. As they shared their kiss, Yunho lead San over to a tree, making his back hit the trunk. He grabbed the underside of San’s thighs and hoisted him up. Once they both found their balance, Yunho began guiding his hard and leaking member back inside San’s tight body. San’s arms were around Yunho’s shoulders and his hands in Yunho’s hair; holding on for dear life as Yunho pounded into him, never once slowing down to let San catch his breath.  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” San whimpered, as he felt his stomach once again tighten up like before, “Yunho, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m- Ah!”  
“Fuck San-ah, you sound so sexy like that,” Yunho grunted, as he fucked San through his orgasm. Both their stomachs had been painted white with San’s fluids. It didn’t take long before Yunho delivered one final thrust, before stilling inside of him, as his cock was twitching and pulsating, finally letting out everything it had stored up. San could practically feel the warm seed flooding his body. He loved that feeling almost more than the actual fucking.  
  


“I’m so glad you convinced me to give it a try,” Yunho said, as he helped San down from his position between the tree trunk and himself.

“Right?” San added, a breathless laugh leaving his lips, “I’m so glad I did too.”  
  


* * *

From elsewhere in the Garden, Eden let out a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had come to learn of San and Yunho’s misadventures days ago, yet he still hadn’t made a move to punish them yet. He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew they should be punished, as they were breaking one of the rules of the Garden. So far, Eden had hoped and prayed from the bottom of his heart, that San and Yunho would have seen the errors of their ways already, and stopped what they were doing, and correcting their behaviour. But no such luck. He would have to figure out a punishment for them, even though his heart was telling him no. He loved all eight of his creations after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated, as they really do help with the motivation. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> I've decided to take prompts again, so by any means, if you have a ship in mind, a specific storyline, a kink or just the general outline of an idea you would want for me to try and create, then please, don't hesitate to send it. Either here in the comments, through cc or my DM's on Twitter - everything is okay. 💞
> 
> And on that note, if you want the come and follow me on Twitter, and scream about Ateez and various ships with me. My DM's are always open, and so is my cc. I love talking with you guys 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


End file.
